1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nozzle box for heat treatment of veneering in a veneering dryer, which is provided with nozzles on its side disposed toward passing veneering for providing hot air to the veneering surfaces.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
The German Patent Application Laid Open DE-OS No. 1,943,856 teaches such a drying box, where the bent edges of the nozzles protrude into the space where the veneering passes. In general, it is desirable to bring the nozzle box as close as possible to the veneering to be dried and since the veneering is not always of flat shape and since in particular the edge zones are not planar, there exists the danger that the veneer during the transport past the nozzle box collide with the protruding edges of the nozzle holes or, respectively, with the edges of the nozzle boxes, that they stop moving and begin to clog the line and the veneer dryer. The danger of clogging exists in particular with roller driven dryers, where the veneering is transported, supported and guided only by rollers disposed at certain distances.